The present invention relates to a color multidisplaying ultrasonic microscope for displaying changes of ultrasonic waves reflected on or passing through a sample to be inspected.
Generally, in the ultrasonic microscope, an image is displayed in a cathode ray tube by modulating its brilliance. When two images detected by the ultrasonic wave reflected on or passing through a sample under different conditions are compared with each other, the two images are respectively displayed on the cathode ray tube in black-and-white and are visually compared. However, comparison between the two images in black-and-white is not easy. Also, when the above two images are displayed in the cathode ray tube in color, each of two images is displayed by many colors corresponding to levels of the ultrasonic waves reflected on or passing through a sample to be inspected. Therefore, comparison between the two color images is difficult as well as in the case of the black-and-white images. Moreover, it is difficult to correct the order of the color display corresponding to the levels of the ultrasonic wave from the sample.